Lost On The Way
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Haley and Brooke are on a roadtrip until there car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and can’t get any service on there cells anywhere. They waited until two completely different strangers come a long and offer to fix their car. a Daley & Bram
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't know Supernatural or One Tree Hill. They are both own by the CW.

**Pairing:**Dean and Haley, Sam and Brooke

**Storyline:**Haley and Brooke are on a roadtrip until there car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and can't get any service on there cells anywhere. They waited until two completely different strangers come a long and offer to fix their car.

**Author Note: **No Naley in this story or Brucas or Brase or any other character with Brooke alright. Yes I love Naley and Brucas but it wouldn't fair with the cheating and all.

* * *

"I can't wait for this weekend" Brooke said with an exciting voice.

Her and her best friend Haley James were going on a road trip together tomorrow to go and see the world. It was something the two wanted to do after they graduated high school and they finally can. "I know, neither can I" Haley said back.

The two have already started packing up a couple of clothes, makeup, hair accessories, and anything else they needed for there road trip.

The two girls weren't sure how long their trip would be but it was too hard to know with all there excitement that they have in them to think when they were coming back home. Haley packed a couple of books for her if she ever decided to get bored and Brooke decide to abandoned her to go to a party or something and Brooke packed up a few magazines and a couple of her other best friend Peyton drawings. She was going to miss her but she had somethings of Peyton knowing that she was there with her in a way.

Looking around their apartment to see if they needed anything and it turns out that they didn't. Tomorrow was the big day for the two of them and after they leave town they are going to be on there own then.

**AU: **I do not know if Dean and Sam are gonna enter either the next chapter or third one just yet. But please be patient with me on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't know Supernatural or One Tree Hill

It was the day that both Haley and Brooke leave for there road trip. Lucas and Peyton (I made them a couple in this version but there not going to be in the entire story..i think) were there and so was Nathan saying bye to there two favorite people in the world. They all hugged each other before they went off on the road by themselves then. Proving that both Haley and Brooke are ready to leave Tree Hill and go and do there own adventures now.

Haley sat in the passenger seat and Brooke sat in the driver seat of the car. She put the key in the engine and her and Haley were about to drive off now. Of course it did suck that her and Haley won't be seeing there friends for awhile but they all took something from them to make it feel like they were there with them in heart. "So we're gonna head first?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think of where we should go first" Brooke replied back. Both girls laugh a little "Yeah, well you better find a place first that is interesting or I will find a place that is more interesting to board you to death" she told her in a joking way. "Well once we're far away from Tree Hill then I'll find a place that interesting for the both of us to see" she replied "Maybe the place I'll pick might have cute boys too" she smirked and Haley just moaned "Can't you ever think of something else besides guys? You know like books or art or cars or something" she asked.

"Of course. But since we're on the road together we might as well meet some cute guys and you know I don't want anything bad to happen and plus they could be cute too" Brooke told her. She just rolled her eyes and looked out the window now while Brooke kept her eyes on the road making sure that she is on track "I'm gonna put on the radio and see if there anything fun on" she said.

She went over and pushed the on button to put on the radio and the first song that was on was 'Say Goodbye' by I Killed The Prom Queen. "Thanks Hales, I'll be getting a headache now" she said. Haley just smile "sorry, didn't mean to give you a headache" she said as she went back to the radio to change songs. The next one was 'When your gone' by Avril Lavigne. Haley looked over at Brooke "Happy. Got you a new song to listen to" she said.

"Yes I am happy now. Thanks for asking" she said laughing a little bit. The two have now been on the road for an 2 hours (not making it long so im skipping a few hours) now and drove in the middle of nowhere "Brooke I think we're lost now" she told her "Yeah, no kidding" she said in agreement. It was true. The two of them were lost in the middle of nowhere and that wasn't the second horrible part yet. The engine died as well having them to pull over now.

They walked out of the car to see what was wrong with the car. The engine died and something else did to but they didn't want to know what it was at all "I'll just grab my cell and call for help" she said. Brooke open the car door and grabbed her cell to only see that it said 'no service available'. She sigh a little and looked at Haley "Can you check your cell if you have any service on it?" she asked. Haley nodded and grabbed her cell out of her back pocket to also see that she had no service on her phone either.

"So what do we do now" she asked Haley. Haley just and hestitated and sigh a little bit "I guess we wait til some comes a long and help us" she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**We get what I don't own

* * *

Brooke and Haley both stay outside while waiting for somebody to come. Hopefully a toadtruck or a mechanic that was going their. It was getting more and more cold out where the two of them just had to go back the car seat and their jackets to keep them warm. Brooke folded her arms over chest and Haley did the same thing as well. As the both of them waited for a long time now.

Oooooooo

Dean and Sam were driving on the road. Both brothers haven't said word to each other since finishing up there last case at all. Dean found out that Sam used the colt again on another crossroad demon to try to get him out of his deal. This always made him pissed when his younger brother would do things like that to him. Dean didn't want to loose another but Sam didn't care cause he stilled needed his big brother in a big way with hunting and all.

AC/DC was playing on the radio. That was how Dean decide to take his anger out now and plus they were in a car so he can't him or else. He put the music up loud so he didn't hear his brother voice at all. Sam knew how pissed Dean was but he wasn't willing to give up on his brother at all.

As he was driving the brothes saw a car that must've broken down and two girls who were on the side on the road waiting for help. He pulled the impala right behind there car and got out and Sam did the same as well.

"Having some car trouble ladies?" he asked. Haley just looked at Dean. One side of her trusts him and the other doesn't "Yeah, um our car just broke down and both of our cells are out of service" she tells Dean. He just nodded "I can fix your if you want? I'm usually good at fixing cars" he says to both of.

"Are a fixer guy that we have to pay or do you this for free?" Brooke ask and Dean slightly smile at her "I just do it for free" he then looks at Haley "Just let me get my tools and you two can just chill for awhile" he said before walking away to get his toolbox out of the trunk now.

Later on

Haley was by Dean side watching him fixing there car "So where are you and your brother going?" she asked. Dean stop for a second and looked at her before working on the car again "Uh..i don't know yet. We usually travel to different places from time to time" he says. Haley nods a little bit "What you guys do?" she ask and Dean pause looking at the car "I would tell you but you wouldn't believe it though" he replies.

Mean while Dean and Haley were talking Brooke sat on top of the impala having her arms folded against her chest since she was still cold. Sam walked over to her and sat down next to her "This is a nice car. You two must be very much into the old cars" Brooke stated. Sam laugh a little bit "Yeah, we are" he says "Where are you and Haley headed too?" he asked. Brooke shrug her shoulders "Anywhere" she says "Since we recently just graduated from school so we thought we should take a road trip to see the world, you know" she tells him and nods along with what she is telling him.

Sam looked over at Brooke and saw her shivering a little bit "You freezing over there?" he asked even though he knew that she was "Yes. Just a little bit" she replies. Sam just smiled at her a little before taking off his jacket and putting it on her "Here my jacket..it should be able to keep you warm until the car fix" he says and she smiles at him "Thank you so much" she says to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Around six in the evening time Dean was already finish with their car "Alright, you guys are all set" he said shutting the engine part of the car (don't know what it's called) he walked to the impala to put back his tools. Sam and Brooke both hugged each other and let go "I guess this is goodbye" she says "Since you and Dean are on the road maybe we might bump into each other again" she said smiling a little. He was also smiling at her too "Yea, maybe" he replies.

Dean and Haley looked at each other for a five mintues before breaking the ice "See ya around I guess" he says "yeah, see ya" she replies back. The two went to their car. Brooke didn't feel like driving so Haley sat in the driver seat. She put the key in engine and drove away. The brothers stayed there for a few minutes "You think we might see them again?" Dean asked. His brother shrugged his shoulders "I don't" he says "Depends if they get caught in the middle of a hunt" he finishes. Dean nods a little and turn to his younger brother "Yeah, well let's go" he said opening the car door "I wanna kick some ass" he said getting in.

Sam laugh at his brother "You're always in the mood to kick ass" he said getting in the car. The two also drove off as well for there new case that they need to work on.

Ooooooooooo

"Sam kinda cute" Brooke said as Haley was driving "He seem so different from other guys I dated and he is so sweet" she smiled. All she thought about for awhile now was Sam and only Sam. She turned to Haley "What about you?" she said. Haley was confused "What you mean?" asked Brooke. Brooke laugh a little "Don't go there with me. I mean you and Dean" she said "You two wanted each other. I could tell that you two did" she says.

Haley looked at Brooke. Half knew that she was right about that but the other wanted to deny it "I don't know what your talking about" she says trying to play miss innocent "I did not want and he didn't want me. We have different lives and plus he not my type" she tells her. Brooke laugh "Please..he is so your type" she begins "Remember Nathan? You had a crush on him" Brooke said bringing Nathan into the picture. Haley nodded and looked at Brooke then put her eyes on the road again "Yeah and look what happen with that? We dated then Rachel went ahead and stole from me" she said. Brooke stopped smiling after she said that "I know and I'm sorry about that" she paused "But Dean could be different though" she says "He might be a one-girl kinda guy. He nothing like Nathan I bet" she said comforting Haley now.

The girls were now quite. They didn't want to talk about the Winchester boys anymore now or even Nathan. Being reminded of what Nathan did hurt her so bad that she had made a promise that she wasn't going to let anyone in cause of that. It was better to keep all the pain she felt inside of her instead of letting it all out and getting hurt again. But Brooke was right about Dean though. He was different. Very different from Nathan in a matter of fact. She couldn't figure it out though but he was very different.

When they reached into a small town, they couldn't find any hotels at all so the girls just decided to find a house. If people live in there then they would knock but if it was abandon then they would just go in and sleep in there for the night then.

They saw one house. It was big. More of a 19th century house. Haley park her car and they got out at the same time "Which one should knock to see if anyone lives there" Brooke asked. Haley looked at her before going back at the house "I'll knock" she said. She walked away from Brooke and the car and straight to the house. Walking up the steps fear came into her now. She felt scared. The closer she got the more nervous she got before knocking on the door now. When she did knock the door slightly open and Haley looked over at Brooke then and gave her the hold on for a minute figure and walked.

"Hello" she said as entering the house. Fear and nervous were now her two new mixed feelings. "Hello" she said again hoping for answer but didn't get any. She looked around the place still. While looking the door shut behind her fast. Haley turns around quickly and runs towards the door and tries to open it but couldn't at all. Brooke saw the whole thing and ran to the house and tried to open it "Haley…Haley" she screamed as loud as she can "Haley..it me Brooke. I'm gonna find a way to get you out, ok" she says.

Brooke walks away from the door, trying to find either a hidden key or anything heavy enough to knock down the door and get her best friend out of the house now.


	5. Chapter 5

As Brooke tried to look something to open the door Haley looked around the room she was in. Creeped Out? Yes, she was creep out by this place. She quickly folded her arms across her chest and started to look around the place more now. It might take awhile for Brooke to find something heavy anyway. She looked at the stairs and gulp. Something in her told her not to go up there but she didn't listen and walked up anyway.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean entered the same town that Haley and Brooke were in and were at the house that the brothers were suppose to investigate as well. They notice the car and when they got out Brooke heard the sound of a car door being slam shut. Checking who it was she was surprised to see both Winchester boys where her and Haley we're at. She ran over to them. Well mostly Sam with a scared look on her face. She ran over there and into his arms cause she was now safe. "Where Haley?" Dean asked.

She pulled away from Sam and looked at him "She in the house" she said pointing "We couldn't find a place to sleep for the night and when we got out of the car she walked over there and knock and no one was answering the door" she continued "then the door magically open by itself and she walked in then the door magically shut" she said. Dean looked at his brother then "You two stay here. I'll go in and get her out of there" he said. Brooke nodded a little. She was still scared but was glad that Sam was with her now. She layed her head on his chest where she felt most safe as Sam wrapped his arms around her then.

Dean ran toward the house trying to knock it down real hard that it nearly falled down. Well the second try it did. Walking in, he couldn't find her any where near him. "Someone help" he heard her yelling and banging on one of the doors upstairs. He ran to the stairs to find which door she was behind "Haley" he yelled "Haley..where are you" he screamed. Hearing his voice made her happy now but terrified cause now she was in a locked room with two dead bodies and she was going to be the next victom now. Having to be in a room with a dead spirit serial killer that is.

"On the second door on your left" she yelled back. Dean ran to it "Stand far back from the door" he tells her "I'm gonna kick it down" she did as he asked. The dead spirit who was also in the room was a little please to have a second person to join them even though he killed mostly one victoms. Hearing a sharp sound that was more of a knife Haley turned around. Her face had now all fear on it "Dean" she yelled back. "Yeah?" he said "Please hurry up with that door now" she had fear in her voice and he could tell that to when she asked.

She moved back a few steps back as the spirit moved closer to her "DEEEEAAANNN" she shouted as loud as she can. Since he couldn't break it down he used his gun and shot the door a few times before knocking it down "Haley get over here quick" he said. She kept staring at the spirit but ran to Dean though. She grabbed his left arm that he didn't hold a gun to and squeeze it really tight then. She quickly lean towards him "Be careful" she whispered before he shot the spirit a few times. The last bullet he shot was aim where he needed it to be. The heart.

Haley let go of Dean arm so he can turn around and face her now "Thank you" she said "Um, how can i repay you for saving my life?" she asked. Dean stared at her "Don't need to thank me" he said "This is what i do for a living so" he tells her and she nods her head a little. Haley put her arms around his neck to hug him real tight as he put his arms around her back real tight as well "Can we go?" she asked "This place really creeps me out now" she whispered into his ear. They let go of each other and stared into each other eyes. It was a moment for the two before Dean broke the ice "Yeah. Let's go" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Dean and Haley walked out the house and immediatly (sp?) Brooke let go of Sam and ran over to the both of them and hugging Haley "God, i was so scared about what happen to you" she says to her best friend. 'It's ok, Brooke" she replies "Dean save me" she said letting go of Brooke then. She turn her head and looked at him for a minute "Thank you..again" she says. Dean smirked a little but not too much to show that he interested in her. If anything Dean doesn't want to show someone like Haley that he interested in them since his family history about letting people in now.

"No worries" he said then look at his younger brother now "We should get going now" he tells and looks at them "See ya" Dean said. "Bye" Sam said right after. Not for five mintues Brooke thought of an idea in all ten seconds "Sam. Dean" she yelled. The brothers stop and turn to look at Brooke who walked over to them with Haley behind her now "Hey, since me and Haley here can't find a place to sleep for the night, maybe you can let the two of us stay with you guys?" she asked "Just for the night" she finishes. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment before repling back to her "I don't know" Dean begins "You guys have to share a bed with each other or with one of us and plus we need to work on another case too" he tells him.

He looked at his younger brother then who agrees a little bit but in his eyes he can tell that Sammy mostly disagrees with what Dean tells "It just for the night Dean" he says "It not like their saying that they wanna come on the road with the two of us or anything" he said. They looked back at the girls now "Well, my little brother is right...again" he continues "I guess it wouldn't bad for one night" Brooke seem happy and Haley was a little happy but mostly agreed with what Dean said before giving them the ok' to stay with them for the night. Brooke looks at Haley now "Ok, you go to their car with Dean and Sammy here can help me with the bags" this made the three all stare at Brooke with confusing in there eyes now "What?" she says "We might loose you guys if we follow behind you" she said.

Brooke began walking towards the car, grabbing Sam hand by surprise to have him follow her to the car now. Haley then follow Dean back to the impala so they can wait for the two of them to get their bags now "So is this what you do?" she asked "Hunting things and killing them" she asked. Dean paused he didn't want to answer that question but knew she proberly wouldn't give up asking them "Yeah" he replies. "How long?" she asked another question again "Since my mother died at four and Sam was just a toddler at the time, so" he says. She nods a little "Sorry about your lost" she tells him. Dean just shook it off "You don't have to be. It was a long time ago" he says back to her.

Returnig from the car that the girls were drivng both Sam and Brooke carried half of the bags that they pack. Brooke mostly carried her things but secretly put in a pair of sexy linargie (sp?) mixed with Haley stuff for him to look at "We're back" she smiling and giggling. "Dean mind opening the trunk?" he asked. Dean walked to the back of the car to open the trunk where both Brooke and Sam put the girls bags in and shutting it. "Come on. Let go now" Brooke said all cheery grabbing the back seat where Haley then follow and sat next to her best friend while the boys up front now.

* * *

Skipping the car scene. It just gonna be boring and all. Going to the hotel and skipping where the get the key and settle in.

* * *

While in the room, Brooke look at the night sky. It was still early for her to sleep. Sam walked up next to her "Nice night" he says. She smiles a little looking at the sky "Yeah, it is" she says back. Brooke then looked at Sam "The night still young" she says "Is there a chance that maybe me and you can go somewhere alone?" she asked. It was perfect timing since Dean heard the question as well "Yeah, you both should go out" he toss Sam the car keys "Just make sure that you don't scratch my baby or else, Sammy" he says before the two walked out the door leaving now both Dean and Haley together in the room now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **There either 2 or 3 chapters left of the story.

* * *

Right when Brooke and Sam left the motel leaving the two alone. It made the room a lot quiter now. Brooke was the one that love to talk a lot and all but now it was quiet since both Haley and Dean couldn't think of anything to say to each other. It might have been a lot nicer if Brooke was here to help to break the silence but no she had to go and be alone with Sam. She always love getting what she wants.

"You have a boyfriend?" she looked up and over at Dean now "What?" she asked not hearing the question "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked again "Back home" he said. The truth was that it suppose to be her and Nathan forever but since he broke that promise to her she didn't really want another boyfriend after what he did with Rachel. And of course it hurt so bad to remember all of it again "No" she replies "We broke up before graduation" she said with sadness in her voice now. Dean could tell that she sadness in their too. "Sorry" he said "Mind telling me what he did or you rather not talk about it?" he said. She looked at Dean now and he saw tears falling from her face "I rather not" she tells him.

Dean nodded "Ok" he said now regretting to ask her about the boyfriend question now. The room felt silence again. This was gonna be a long night now since two people are gone and two are alone together in a room now.

Meanwhile...

Sam and Brooke decided to go a football field in the middle of the night now. She wasn't in the mood to go a bar and have a couple of drinks right now. Seeing this place reminded her a little bit of the basketball court back in Tree Hill. Except there was a lot of grass and no basketball hoops anywhere. The two sat on the bleachers togehter looking at the night sky. Brooke wrapped her arm around his and layed her on his shoulder "This is definetly a beautiful night" she said "I'm glad that we got to spend it together before tomorrow" she said. He smiled a little "Yeah, me too" he said back.

Sam moved his eyes from the sky to the ground "Ever played tackle?" he asked. Brooke stop looking at the sky now and moved her head off of his shoulder now "What?" she said smiling at him. He looked at her "Tackle? It's a game i just thought of" he said laughing a little bit. "Let me guess we need a football and you tackle someone. Is that how the game works?" she said giggling a little. He laughs a little "No" he says "Come on. I'll show you how to play" he said getting up and turning back to her sticking his hand out. She grabs his hand and the two walk down to the field together.

"So how you play without a ball?" she asked smiling. He looked at her "I'll show" he said. Sam suddenly grabbed Brooke thighs and lifted her over her shoulder and landed her on the ground. He didn't want to slam her to hard on the ground. Now he was in top of her while she was on the bottom. The two we're now smiling at each other "I like this game" she says "I thought you would" he said repling.

They stared at each other in their eyes before the first kiss came. Brooke had her hands over his neck and his we're touching the grass or her hair. Two minutes later they broke it off "Im starting to really like this game now" she said "Yeah, me too" he replies. The two started going back to kissing each other not caring that the sprinklers went off and they we're now getting wet.


	8. Chapter 8

The night was still young and both Brooke and Sam were still out while Haley and Dean decided to watch tv. As usual there was nothing good on anymore except for stupid reality tv shows. The two then decide to do some talking instead. It was either that or go to bed and the two weren't really tired. Dean stayed relaxed while Haleyt sat with her legs cross over.

"So tell me..were you forced into this job of hunting or did you just decided that you wanted to hunt yourself?" she was asking tons of questions. Normally he hated when people asked him tons of questions but for Haley he was gonna make the exception cause of the boyfriend question he asked her earlier. "No i was forced" he says "my forced both me and Sammy into the family business" he paused for a minute before speaking "I sometimes do want to give it all up for a normal life. You know what you and Brooke have. You know friends, family, etc" he said and she nods a little bit.

With asking about the job she never asked him about his personal life just cause she didn't want to and also cause she thought that Dean didn't have a personal life only a professional life and that it. The room went quiet again now. Haley couldn't think of anymore questions to ask. She wanted to know his personal life but didn't ask. The two then looked at each other "Do you mind if i sleep in your bed. Cause Sam and Brooke might want to sleep in the same bed together when they come back from wherever they're at now" she said then looking a little embarressed by that statement she had just said. Haley quick close eyes and smiled and laugh a little bit "sorry i didn't mean it the way you proberly thought it did" she tells him.

Dean just laugh at her "It alright. You can sleep in my bed anyway cause i would think that those two lovebirds might wanna sleep together too" he says. The two shared a laugh for a minute before going back into being silence world again. He was getting a little annoyed with the whole silence thing and decided to break the ice between the two of them now.

"So...Haley, why did you decide to go on a roadtrip? I mean besides the whole seeing the world and all that other crap. There has to be another reason on why going on this road trip?" he said "Wait..i think i got it. You wanted to me the most sexiest guy in america and i thank you for that" he said "i will get to your autograph later" he said making her laugh a little. Haley was started to get used to being Dean and his sense of humor. It was nothing compared to Nathan. And Brooke was right about him. He was different, very different from Nathan and she regret on not seeing it earlier or telling Brooke that she did liked Dean too.

"Yes, that why i came out on to the open road. I wanted to be the sexiest guy ever and i finally met him" she laughed to add more to his joke. The two were laughing historically about the whole sexiest guy in america joke. It was funny to them and they couldn't help it at all. After they stop laughing that lasted around five minutes the two stared into each other's eyes before Haley leaned in a kissed him on the lips.

It lasted for a minute before she broke it off. Haley felt so stupid for kissing him when she just met him a few hours ago and he saved her life from a near death experience. Dean was speechless and surprise by the kiss as well as Haley. She looked at him "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't plan for the kiss to come out and i just-just. I'm sorry" she kept telling him.

"It alright Haley, just calm. Calm down. Ok" he said. He didn't want her to have a panic attack over a little kiss. The truth, Dean wanted to kiss her but didn't know if she was ready for a relationship. The two just stayed there before she got off his bed now "Where do you think your going?" he asked watching her getting up. She looked at him "Getting a new room for me to be in for the night" she says to him. Dean felt that was a little stupid just cause of a little kiss that they shared. He wanted to the right thing and decided to talk it out her now.

"Haley, come back here now" she looked at him when he asked her to do that. Haley sat at on the bed but instead of looking at him now she looked at the floor instead. "What was that whole kiss about?" he asked her. She gulped before looking at him now. Haley took a deep breath now before she spoke out.

"I-I don't know" she begins "I guess that i was scared that you could end up like Nathan and got scared and nervous and plus we shared a really good laugh at that joke and i just panic and i freaked" she looked at him now "I didn't know what to do and we we're looking at each other and i don't know what came over me" she tells him.

He just stared at her. He didn't get the part about whoever that Nathan guy was but he didn't care. Dean put his hands onto her shoulders now and looked into her eyes "You don't need to apologies to me Haley. It that Nathan dude who should apologies to you cause from the way you made it sounds like he hurt you really badly and i get it. I been down that road where your at now" he tells her. Haley was a little surprised by that. He never mention that from him at all.

She looked down at the floor "Ok" she said looking at him again now.

Haley leaned and layed her head on his chest now and he wrapped his arms around her now wishing to kiss her again to make things all better for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **Either one or two more for this story are coming up soon. The next chapter might be either posted tomorrow or on Saturday depending on when i can get it done.

* * *

The night had pass and both Dean and Haley fell asleep since Brooke and Sam aren't coming back til god knows when. The two were feeling a bit tired anyway and did need there rest for the morning after all they would be going there separate ways after they get ready and all.

Brooke and Sam came back to the room a quarter to one in the morning. Both of them love being around each other so much that they lost track of time and had to get back cause knowing Haley for two years Brooke think that she might be worried and Sam knowing his brother would also be the same way with them but also a proud cause he been trying to make him hook up with chicks for being on the road and knows he need some fun in his life too.

When sneaking into the room very silently. Brooke was in front of Sam holding his hand when she looked over, seeing Dean and Haley sleeping together "aww...they look cute together" she whispered. He looked over "yeah. they do" he said. Both of stared at the two thinking how cute they make as a couple before tip-toed off to the second bed then.

Sam and Brooke both got under the covers. The two giggled very silently so they wouldn't wake Dean and Haley up. Brooke couldn't get rid of that smile off her face. This was the first time she smiled for a long time. He made her happy. Of course Lucas did made her happy but not like Sam did though.

She looked over to where Dean and Haley we're sleeping before turning over and looking at Sam again. "I really don't want to say goodbye to you just yet" she whispered. He looked at her and slightly smiled "Yeah. Me neither" he replies back "but your on the road till..god knows how long and me and Dean are always on the road" a tear came out of her eye. Brooke was actually really falling for him and so was he.

"Maybe...the four of us can go together. That way i don't have to be alone and keep thinking about you" she says. He looked at her. He liked that idea but knows that his brother might not go for it. "Yeah. But if you and Haley came then it would be the two of us making out a lot or something while Haley and my brother are gonna be the third and fourth wheel when there around us" he says "How do you plan to make all of that work out?" he asked in a whispered voice.

She looked back at the two and could tell that they must feel real comfortable around each other. A smile just popped on to her face meaning she had a plan now. She turned to look at Sam again.

"I got an idea but it really trick and i really need your help with" she smiled at him.

At first he didn't get what her plan was until he looked back at Dean and Haley then it came to him. He then looks at Brooke "I think I get where your going with this and I think I'm beginning to like your plan" he smiled before pressing his lips against hers.

"See ya in the morning...handsome" she said smiling. He laugh a little and kissed her again before they fallen to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day both Dean and Haley we're already up and packed while Sam and Brooke got up a little late after the night of having fun. She just stared at him smiling after she open her eyes. Brooke didn't want to end things with such a great guy early. All she wanted was to know him a little bit more but with enough time for the two to share with.

"Morning handsome" she giggled as he open his eyes slowly trying to block the sun out of his eyes. "Morning" he said. The two kissed each other hard on the lips. They were really falling for each other hard and it was gonna be difficult for the two when they go separate unless Brooke's plan goes according to plan than her and Sam never have to be separate again.

Getting out of bed Brooke took Sam hand and made him follow her into the bathroom so the two can shower together before leaving time. Brooke turn the water on then turn to look at Sam with a huge smile on her face. "Why not you let me help you undress and I'll be very nice to you if you help" she smiled at him. Sam looked at Brooke and into her green eyes deeply. "Alright...you got yourself a deal miss davis" he lean in and kiss her on the lips gently.

Brooke put a huge smile on her face. This was the first time she had definetely been happy during the past eighteen years of her life. If anything she would do anything just to be with Sam and stay with him.

Sam was started to undress Brooke slowly as she was doing the same with him. They were having so much fun with each other and helping to undress and throwing there clothes on the floor before getting into the shower. Brooke felt safe when Sam wrapped his arms around her waste and held her closely towards him.

While Sam and Brooke were showering together Dean and Haley were both outside waiting for the two to hurry it up so they can go there separate ways on the road.

"What taking those two lovebirds so long?" he asked being very bored.

Haley eyes rolled over and looked at Dean. "They need to take a shower and get ready before we go separate" she says. Dean looked at her acting like he knew that even though he kinda didn't. "I knew that. I'm not that stupid" he says.

She laugh at Dean cause she knew he didn't really knew that. "Whatever you say Dean, whatever you say" Dean seemed a little shocked and a little bit funny at the same time now.

Almost a half an hour later both Sam and Brooke finale got ready while Dean and Haley were waiting for them for a long time the both of them gotten to know each other a little bit better.

"Ready to go?" Haley asked when she saw Brooke and Sam finally came out of the room.

Brooke eyes rolled over to look at Sam. Knowing Brooke for two years now Haley could tell that Brooke had something plan out and she made Sam apart of her plan.

"Actually i was thinking since i'm going to miss Sam so much if im a way from him that maybe we could go on the road with him and Dean" she said. Sam looked at Dean then Haley and both didn't like the idea but he went along with it since it was Brooke idea and he didn't want her to stand alone on this.

"I think that a great idea Brooke" he said as he he wrapped his arm around her. "I mean if anything we'll be like the fantastic 4 here. You, me, Dean and Haley and look I been happy after i met her and haven't been much happier in awhile" he said.

Dean and Haley both thought against it. The two didn't like the idea. Dean reason was because since him and Sam are on the road they have to hunt a lot of evil spirits, demons, etc.. and whatever else and Haley was just to keep her mind off of Nathan and other things and not only that but it would make her and Dean the third and fourth wheel while Sam and Brooke are together making out or something.

"Dean isn't that what you want for your younger brother?" Brooke said. "To be happy? Especially if he with someone that he truly cares about as do i?" she said almost questioning him every five seconds.

Dean stared at Brooke for a minute. "Yeah that what i want but me and Sammy are always on the road and hunting demons and ghost and other evil damn thing and if we have females in the car with us then it could be a lot more dangerous then" he says. Brooke didn't like the answer Dean gave her...well the beginning part about how he wants his brother to be happy was the only part she like but the rest she didn't like at all.

"Yeah Brooke, Dean's right!" Brooke eyes moved to look at Haley with a big surprised and shock look in her eyes. "Me and you were just going on a fun road trip and beside Dean could right about the whole going on the road with them. It could be dangerous for us. Look at last night...i almost got killed and if Dean didn't show up in time then i would be dead already" Brooke didn't like these answers she was getting.

"Excuse us for a second" Brooke quickly grabbed Sam arm and made him walk a few feet away from Dean and Haley. "Your plan isn't working here" Sam exclaimed. "I know. We need to try a lot harder now to make those two change their minds cause right now it two against two and if we get either one of them on our side then the last person has to give in" she says looking at Sam.

The two stared at each other in the eye not wanted to go there separate ways but knows that was going to happen if they didn't do anything fast. "You got another idea?" Sam said to Brooke. Brooke eyes looked away from Sam to think for a second.

A second later Brooke put a huge smile as she got another idea now. "Yep. Let go" she said grabbing his arm to walk back to Dean and Haley. Brooke put on her acting face now while Sam had no clue what Brooke plan was or what she might say to them.

"I guess this is goodbye" Brooke said putting a fake puppy sad look to Sam who now looked confused. "Yeah, i guess so" Sam said not knowing what Brooke was up to now. "But hey...we can always have phone sex all the time" she put a little smile on her face. Dean now look a little bit confused and surprise by what Brooke said cause that would be more his type then his brother type and Haley looked more likely grossed out and she knows when Brooke get horny and needs to be with a guy badly.

"Alright. We're going with you guys now" Haley announced out of nowhere. Dean who thought Haley was on his side was surprised. "I know how you get horny Brooke and i do not want to hear any sex moans from you while i'm trying to do whatever it is i want to do" Brooke put a huge smile on her face when she got Haley on her side, Sam looked a little happy about what Haley said and Dean surprised, shocked, whatever facial expression was most likely on his face.

Dean didn't want to be alone on this. First Haley was on his side and now she changed sides cause of how Brooke can get extremely horny at times. He understood Sam whenever his brother has a sex dream about any female or whoever he dreams about or watches porn from time to time. "I thought you were on my side of this whole having females in the car cause it dangerous for the both of you?" he question her.

Haley eyes met up with his. "I know but Brooke happy and I really need to eat and sleep and other things but that won't happen if i hear sex moans from her and i have to become nausea from that" she answered. Dean eyes moved from looking at Haley to now Brooke and Sam. Either way it was one against three and there was no way that Dean was going to win on something about this. He took a deep breath and sigh. "Fine...they can come" he gave in. Not what the Dean Winchester that his brother knew.

Sam figured that Dean would keep fighting before giving in but guess not. Brooke was happy and Haley was a little happy and a little sad and confused. Happy cause Brooke was with her, sad cause Nathan was still on her mind and confused cause for her feelings for Dean. She didn't want to stick around anymore. "We should get going then" she said.

"Haley, why don't you sit in the front with Dean and me and Sam can sit in the back" Brooke said before grabbing Sam hand and leading him into the back seat. Haley and Dean stared at each other before giggling a little bit. "He's so whipped" Dean whispered hoping Sam and Brooke didn't hear that.

Dean then walked on the other side of the impala to drive while Haley open the front door of the passenger seat. Her and Dean had a moment of looking into each other before getting in the car and driving off and into the road.

* * *

**Author Note: **i was hoping that this would be the last chapter. Sorry Daley fans that i didn't fully made Dean and Haley a couple in the story but the two did share there moments with each other.

There could be a sequel to this story or not yet. I'm still thinking about it. Hope you like the story though.


End file.
